


奥尔/光/暗（光暗兄弟）（现代au）

by Lebby (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 我懒得打tag了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lebby
Summary: 我有点想看奥尔/暗/光的3P……（暗呆最低层那种）具体脑洞详情见CH1





	1. Chapter 1

（小声）我有点想看奥尔/暗/光的3P……（暗呆最低层那种）

（小声）而且是现代au，私设光暗呆是从小便被分离开的双胞胎，一个被妈水晶收养，一个辗转多人之手后被爹水晶抓去(坑)工作。奥尔光是从高中时代就互相爱慕的初恋（然而双方都没捅破窗户纸）；奥尔暗是奥尔被友人拉去酒吧后莫名其妙的收获；光暗/暗光则是阿光知道奥尔暗有肉体关系之后主动找阿暗发泄情绪，对阿暗了解更多之后，不再把这个人当成奥尔什方or自己的影子，而是一个与自己有近乎相同长相但却不同命运的人来喜爱并且珍惜。最终是阿光主动对奥尔什方坦白的自己的爱慕，对奥尔暗关系知情，以及自己与阿暗私下的关系。于是在奥尔光初次，他们都决定把共同喜欢的另一个人阿暗也叫了过去，并希望在接下来的日子里三个人能同时获得幸福。阿暗非常欣慰，并表示了……

拒绝。他对奥尔光说我对你们没那么多想法，只是为了赚钱而已，既然你们两个别扭成了就别来烦我，我还有其他人balabala，然后潇洒地一走了之。 奥尔光之后都没再见到过他，直至某件事情之后他们才从一大堆资料里彻底了解阿暗的出身以及经历（是的，光此时才知道暗是自己双胞胎哥哥，而阿暗一直都清楚）。接下来就是刚入殿堂不久的新婚夫夫一起奔波，打算把他们的第三人寻回来的故事。

（其实这个脑洞最开始的想法是暗呆死了，但5.0之后的我：停下，对他好点）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【奥尔暗初遇！！和奥尔光！】  
> 昨天【奥尔/光/暗】脑洞的一个小片段，因为自己非常喜欢就写出来了。  
> 脑洞地址；要是没改这段那就是我忘记贴了  
> 具体片段：“奥尔暗是奥尔被友人拉去酒吧后莫名其妙的收获”  
> OOC注意。  
> 没有肉注意。【嗯？  
> 前方大片奥尔光出没请注意。

把毕业前的最后一次聚会地点定在酒吧里实在是再正常不过的事情了。奥尔什方当然没有拒绝——即便他的那群狐朋狗友们的脸上都露出了意味不明的邪恶笑容。尤其是听说他们把隔壁班的小天才光也给哄骗过来了之后，他就更不可能推辞。

光——他的生命之光，他的欲望之火，他的热情，他的动力，他的……挚友。

是的，即便是从高中里的第一次相遇开始，他就对这个男人抱有各种不纯洁的幻想，但时至今日他们都以挚友相称，连身体直接接触的次数都屈指可数。阿光也不知道是不是把所有的智商和情商都扔进了专业里，对他的所有暗示都毫无回应，直接导致他成了一个专业冷场的口嗨达人。

不过奥尔什方不在乎，有光的地方就有他。所以当他在集合地点上看到阿光时，又一次无视了好友们的窃笑声与周围的路人们诧异的目光，把他的挚友从头到脚给夸了一遍，然后看着因为自己发自肺腑的夸赞而不知所措的阿光，感觉自己对他的爱又多了一点。

等到集合完毕，一群即将踏入社会的年轻人欢欣鼓舞地步向他们学生时代里的最后一个聚会。奥尔什方努力不让自己的注意力都集中到他的挚友身上，但奈何他的挚友实在是太耀眼，使他即便不愿意也被迫成为了大家的中心。然而还没等奥尔什方好好欣赏他不善言辞的挚友努力回答每一个人的问题时的样子，他就一脚踏入了酒吧，然后被他的那群好友们的下限给震撼到了。

兔耳，领结，黑色紧身制服，黑丝袜，小高跟，这特么是个什么地方？！

奥尔什方难以置信地回头看向他的那群狐朋狗友们，那群不知廉耻的家伙露出了恶作剧得逞的笑声，就连不知道干什么来的莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎都发出了一阵起哄的声音。而他可怜的阿光直接呆滞在了那里。

门口那位穿着可爱的黑兔女郎的服务员小姐看到这几位一脸懵逼的顾客，非常职业地开始向他们解释这是本店最新的活动，然后将他们引向了预定好的位置。阿光挑了一个位置坐下，然后所有人都非常自觉地把对面的位置让给了奥尔什方——对于默默地喜欢着阿光却又没有勇气对他真的动手动脚的奥尔什方来说，能够坐到一个可以欣赏到他的挚友全部可爱的小动作的地方已经是最满足的状况了。奥尔什方感觉自己和阿光莫名其妙地参加了一个更加莫名其妙的聚会，他只能尽量从善如流地拿起一本酒单，抬起头打算询问仍然有点处在震惊中的阿光有没有什么想喝的。

然而当他抬起了头，首先看到的却是不远处一个熟悉到不能更熟悉的背影。

奥尔什方不知道该如何形容那种感觉，仿佛进入了异次元、镜像世界什么的。他看着阿光那头毛茸茸的棕发在自己的眼角晃来晃去，却又无法说服自己坐在吧台正中间的那个穿着黑兔服装的男人不是阿光。与他们精灵相比有点矮小的中原男性，翘着二郎腿背对着他坐在调酒师的对面。结实的肌肉与他挚爱的阿光相差无几，同样毛茸茸的短发看起来也与他的阿光一模一样，最多看起来颜色深了那么一点，奥尔什方并不确定这是不是背光的原因。奥尔什方有些控制不住自己想要招呼他一声的念头，这样就好让他看清这个人的脸，确认那个男人绝对不是他的阿光。但他忍住了，理智告诉他这又不是什么科幻世界，不可能存在那么相近的人的。

就在这时他们那群朋友们不知聊了什么，突然一起尖叫了一声，那声音大得几乎能把他的长耳给震聋了。一直被他盯着的那个男人也被这一声尖叫给惊到了，回过头来查看他们这一桌人，露给了奥尔什方半张脸。

奥尔什方感觉自己惊呆了。那张脸，那个眉毛，那清澈的蓝眼睛，那个鼻子那张嘴，这…这就是阿光啊！对方似乎也注意到了他的目光，转过去好奇地看了他一眼，几乎是露出了整张脸更是让奥尔什方难以分辨他和坐在对面的阿光的差距。那人也对上了他的目光，他冲一直呆呆地盯着他的奥尔什方弯了弯嘴角，拿起了小酒杯隔空敬了一下奥尔什方，然后就转回原来的位置上继续跟旁边的人聊天去了。奥尔什方依旧处在震惊之中，他目不转睛地盯着对面的人，直到一只手在他面前晃了一晃。

“怎么了，奥尔什方？”阿光有些担心地问道，回过头去看向奥尔什方目光所指的方向，却又一次完美地错过了正确的目标，看向了一旁的调酒师，“你是想喝鸡尾酒吗？”

奥尔什方看着自己一如既往地迟钝的挚友，莫名地松了一口气：“啊啊……是，挚友你有什么推荐吗？”

阿光捧着酒单和菜单沉思了起来，而奥尔什方也因为他的呼唤找回了些许理智。不得不说那个人是真的好像他的阿光，即便是看了全脸也挑不出太多的差距。但奥尔什方又非常清楚那个人不是阿光。仔细想想，他的发色似乎确实是比阿光稍稍深了那么一点，下巴上细小的胡茬也给予了他与阿光完全不同的气质，还有不知为何看起来有些皱起来的眉头。或许其他人看不出来，但正是因为他的阿光和这个人的样貌一模一样，他才敢说这个人对他、以及现在正坐在他对面的人露出的绝对不是笑意，而是完完全全的冷漠和些许轻蔑。他突然想起来那个人回头时从他身侧轻幽幽地飘出来的青烟，他仔细嗅了嗅，从空气中嗅到了一点清淡的果味。当他再抬起头时，他看到那边像顾客一样的人站起身来，低下头去吻了一下坐在高脚凳上的男人，左手搂住了他的腰黏住了他的身体，右手往他的衣领里塞了什么东西，顺手捏了一把他的右胸，才恋恋不舍地分开，头也不回地转身离去。

奥尔什方胡乱点了一些东西，面前的菜单他连第一页都没看进去，满脑子都是刚刚眼前的一切。他有些混乱，又有些恶心，那个跟自己暗恋的人有着相同样貌的人在自己的眼前被另外一个人侵犯。他知道这不能算是侵犯，那个人也不是阿光。他要干什么、怎么做都是他自己的事情，奥尔什方他都无权做出任何评论。但他就是无法接受，尤其是……尤其是那个人恐怕是真的将这一切都看在眼里，然后对那些窥视他的人连同自己的命运一起冷漠而又轻蔑地看着吧？

就在这时，奥尔什方突然听到自己旁边的阿莉塞发出来一声小小惊呼声：“啊，那个人，好像阿光啊!”

这下好了，一桌子的人都往吧台的方向看了过去，而他不知为何也跟着他们盯了过去。那个人此时已经不再是背对着他们，他彻彻底底地转过身来，抱着胸，手里还拿着一根细烟，坦然地正对着他们的方向坐着。奥尔什方有些心虚，担心自己是不是被他当成了潜在的顾客，然而那个人并没有看向他，反而是直勾勾地盯着坐在他对面的阿光，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。当阿光的视线也对上他的时候，那个男人轻轻地歪了歪脑袋，头上的折耳发箍也随着他的动作轻轻地晃动了起来。

“真的好像啊，就好像在照镜子一样。”跟随阿光时间最久的阿尔菲诺在看到了那个人张像后也不禁感叹到，“阿光，你真的没有什么兄弟存在吗？”

阿光收回了他的目光，他仔细思考了一会，一脸为难地冲着阿尔菲诺摇了摇头。阿尔菲诺赶忙冲他摆了摆手表示自己只是开了个玩笑。奥尔什方回过头去看向了那个男人，发现他的目光依旧停留在阿光的身上没有离去。奥尔什方第一次从那双蓝眼睛里看到一丝温暖，仿佛雪原上的坚冰融化后的形成的一滩湖水，反射的是湛蓝的晴空与耀眼的阳光。他并不知道那个人究竟从阿光身上看到了什么，他也不愿去做无谓的猜想。

“那个……”最先提议要来这家酒吧的科朗蒂奥突然提高了声音，吸引了所有人的注意力。奥尔什方认识她很久了，他相信她将聚会地点选在这里绝对是出于好意，对这里暗中进行的交易绝对不知情，但她此时突然出声让他恨不得立马冲上去捂住她的嘴。

“我听说这里的服务员有额外的兔女郎制服可以租借，阿光，你要不要去试试？”科朗蒂奥冲着奥尔什方轻轻眨了一下眼睛。

“等一下，你们想干什么？！”果不其然，阿光听后大惊失色。

“科朗蒂奥，放过阿光吧，你看这么多人的……”

奥尔什方试图阻止这逐渐荒谬起来的发展，然而不知道为什么其他人都跟打了鸡血一样突然双眼放光，一脸期待地看着整个身体都羞红了的阿光。然后不知道究竟是谁突然起的头，他们那一桌人突然开始“阿光”，“兔女郎”地叫了起来，拍桌子的声音敲打着他的心脏，餐具敲在餐碟上的声音铛铛响。

奥尔什方无助地看向那边那个坐在吧台上的人，他不知道自己在祈求什么，也不知道自己在期待什么。然而那个人并没有看向他，直勾勾地看着他周围有些吵闹的人群。他的嘴角依旧保留着一些笑容，但眼神却如同刀子一样冰冷，戳在每个轻声起哄的人身上。最后，终于，他站了起来，将手中的细烟按进了烟灰缸里，往刚刚坐到他旁边的一个新人脸上吹了一口香烟，朝他们走了过来。因为衣服的原因，他走得有些小心，头上的兔耳朵随着他的动作左右晃动，但奥尔什方依旧能从一些小动作上看出来他究竟有多熟练。大腿上的肌肉在黑丝袜下面紧绷着，丝网上反射的光泽随着动作轻轻流动。被勒紧的腰际没有任何赘肉，完美地被那光滑却一点也不柔软的布料裹住。有一个人在他经过的时候伸出手了试图触碰他的身体，他一把将那个人的手捞了一起来，没有低头，只是用冷漠的余光和“可爱”的微笑应付着他，然后冲他摇了摇手指。

他走到奥尔什方的对面，阿光的面前，向阿光行了一个非常标准的礼。“我们店里确实提供制服租借的服务，价格不高，”他停顿了一下，“但如果你们打算请我一杯的话，那这租金就当它不存在吧。”

奥尔什方第一次听到这个人的声音，他惊讶于它听上去还有点青涩，却难以掩饰其中的虚弱无力，就好像一座已经过了爆发期的火山一样，只留了一滩死水在空无一物的火山口。那个人弯下腰，向阿光伸出了右手，露出了绝对会令阿光无法拒绝的笑容。一对相同的面孔此时面对面彼此贴近，一个眼神飘忽、满脸通红，慌乱之下一颗躁动的灵魂在剧烈地跳动，另一个气定神闲、从容不迫，但是眼睛里除了冷漠，剩下的就是不知从何而来也不知冲谁而去的厌恶。

阿光最后还是在众人的推举下跟着那个人一起去换衣服了。科朗蒂奥在一旁兴奋地冲他眨着眼睛，甚至偷偷地将阿光的椅子往他的方向推了一推。可是奥尔什方此时已经无心去思考挚友的肉体了，他满脑子都是刚刚那两个人对视时候的场景。他努力地冲科朗蒂奥露出笑容，不希望这个精心策划了一切的好姑娘会为自己的努力感到难过。他有一句没一句地跟其他人搭话，心里祈祷着这场聚会能早点结束。

又过了一段时间，阿光终于一个人从后台走了出来。他被套上了一身白色的衣服，粉红色的丝袜，摇摇晃晃地走在光滑的大理石地板上，努力不让自己摔倒。刚刚那个被教训了的顾客又不安分地伸出了手，阿光出声试图制止他，但还是被他拍到了屁股。阿光的脸瞬间涨红了起来，恶狠狠地瞪了那个人一眼，最后还是忍了下去，无视掉那群人的讪笑，试图回到自己的座位上。奥尔什方赶紧站起来走过去接住他，紧紧地将他的阿光圈在怀里，陪伴着一瘸一拐的他回到座位上。他听到有人在吹口哨，但他连回头瞪他们一眼的念头都没有。他听到科朗蒂奥的小声嘟囔，但他没听清她说了些什么。谁知道呢？说不定她也意识到这恐怕不是一个好主意了呢。

经过这件事情之后，聚会没过多久就进入了尾声。奥尔什方能看出来大家其实并没有尽兴，便提议在毕业典礼之后来到自己家府邸再聚一次，他会跟自己的父亲请示的，而父亲对他在某些方面有特殊的宽容，只要这帮小混蛋不把府邸炸上天就不会有太大问题。

临走之前他想要去一趟卫生间，他看着通往卫生间的七扭八扭的小路，突然产生了不好的预感。当他终于找到那个单人卫生间的时候，他看到一个男人推门从里面走了出来，不冷不热地看了他一眼，卫生间里面还站着把阿光带走后就消失了的男人。

奥尔什方僵在了那里。他的理智告诉他现在、立刻，转头就走，但他的身体不听使唤，老老实实地站在门口，还好死不死地正好堵住了门。那个男人看着他，然后突然轻声咳了两声，带着些许沙哑。然后他们两个就那么站在原地，一个双手抱着胸，似是有趣似是无奈地看着堵在门口的蓝发高个子，而另一个则是站得笔直，两只手无处安放，只能死死地盯着面前那个有着跟自己挚爱的人相同的样貌却一脸无所谓的男人。

最终，那个矮个子的男人动了起来。他轻声笑了一下，然后突然靠近另一个人，在他的脸颊上轻轻地啄了一下，趁他还沉浸在震惊里的时候用一根手指头将他推开，从那个小房间里走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一时兴奋写了点东西，放弃把，不会再写的了。/推眼镜

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞就是脑洞，不会写的放弃吧。


End file.
